The Second Piece: Ghost City Part VIII
Back in the abandoned town at the surface, night still fallen, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo emerge from the doors of a saloon. Drew: Whew! I never thought Willard and his group had so many secret lifts... Issac: Must've bought 'em from Laffel. Hugeo: Hey guys, before we set off, why don't we say goodbye to Rodoran and his gang? They did help us for the first few days after all. Issac: Sure, why not? But the sooner we get off this hellhole, the better. Rodoran: Were you looking for us, pirates? The Hugrema Pirates turn around in shock as they see the Sand Band, sans Saboten, standing at an alleyway. A good number of them are bandaged from their wounds, some of which are still bleeding. Rodoran: I know you went through those gates. Don't even bother denying it. Issac: Sigh...yes, it's true, Rodoran. And you may have been right about it being bad in there, but why were you so adamant about it? How does it affect you? An angered Rodoran comes forward until he is face to face with Issac. Rodoran: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT CITY AFFECTED US! BECAUSE YOU LEFT THE GATE OPEN...a Phantom slipped through...it attacked us, and t-took Saboten... Drew: No way! Saboten's gone?? Rodoran: It...came in the night. We fought our best...but we just weren't prepared. Hugeo: I would ask you why Marin and his government attacked you...but that's not really important right now. Rodoran: Don't say his name... Issac: I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know you had such a relationship with...the government down there, and we're willing to make amends. How about we help you free Saboten from you-know-who's clutches? Rodoran: That would be impossible. You've probably seen how well-protected Marin is. It would be downright impossible, even if you used those weird powers of yours. Drew: Look, Rodoran. We may have caused the problem, but we're also your only solution. Marin now knows where you are, and will likely send more Phantoms. Your only hope now is to leave this island, and leave Saboten to die, or join us in our crazy plan. Issac: And while we were down there, we did meet this group whose goal is to bring down Marin. With their help, I'm sure we could come up with a plan. Tanburu: You think some coalition can bring Marin down? You obviously weren't down there long enough. Rodoran: No... They're right. This is our only hope for survival now. *to the pirates* We will join you on this fool's errand. It is the only way we can rescue Saboten... And maybe, just maybe... Could our hell end...*Rodoran shakes his head* No... We will almost certainly fail... But if we go out, we will not go out like cowards! The Sand Band begins to cheer. Rodoran: All right. Now lead us to our deaths! Meanwhile, inside Marin's palace, Marin sits on an opulent throne, eating a turkey leg while being careful to get no grease on his opulent robe. Marin: All right, I'm bored. Bring me the prisoner. Two Phantoms go forth out of the throne room. Minutes later, they carry in Saboten, who looks quite worse for wear. Marin: Ah, if it isn't one of those vagabonds who lives aboveground. I really ought to know your name, but I don't feel like checking. I must say, I never ordered any Phantoms to go outside, but when BP-27 brought you to me I was just ecstatic. Saboten: You... You... Marin: Oh, you remember me, do you girl? You and your friends definitely should. Saboten: You'll never get the others- hack hack! Marin: Easy now, girl. I removed most of the poison that BP-27 gave you, but it's very volatile. Saboten: Why did you... Marin: Simple, really. I need the other brats, and you're going to lead me to them. You children have flaunted me for six years now. I can't let you keep running on... Not when you have knowledge of my greatest secret! Marin then gets up and walks forward. Marin: However, I will have to put it off for later. There is something of interest I must take care of down here... Some time later, the Hugrema Pirates and the Sand Band step into the abandoned saloon. Issac: This'll take us where we need to go... Are you ready? Rodoran: Certainly. Issac: OK... Let me put myself some red ale and whiskey, then we'll be on our way... Rodoran: HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT DRINKING ALCOHOL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?? However, Issac ignores him as he pulls on the two handles. However, he has no cup, and no drink comes out. Instead, a hole opens in the center table, and out comes a lift. Rodoran: Oh... Issac: Get in! Everyone piles in and the lift speeds down, down, down... Eventually, they reach Willard's quarters. Willard turns around with a mixed expression of shock and relief. Willard: Guys! Not exactly sure what you're doing back here, but I'm glad you took this lift. Look outside. Marin has reacted to our little meeting... Issac, Drew, and Hugeo peek from behind the curtains. The lights of the city have turned red, and Phantoms are patrolling everywhere. The entire city is on lockdown. Category:Ghost City Arc